


Pent Up

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bulging Belly, Cub, F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, NSFW, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Porn, Sex, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Sometimes when you're super pent up, you'll do anything to get that release. Avery gets to that point after hatching a young pokemon. After a few months of being pent up, he can't wait any longer and decides it's time for some private time. At least, what he expected to be private.





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtherThatGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThatGuy/gifts).

> A new type of commission for OtherThatGuy on Discord. These offer little to no backstory and minimal details. These are meant to be done in an hour or two of work.
> 
> Join my Discord! Discord dot gg slash DdtXZtX I'm hosting a giveaway once we reach 100 members! We're currently at 64 members!

When you’ve got a child on your hands, you get no time to relax and wind down. Things will be calm one minute then wild and rowdy the next. This is what Avery’s life consisted of. He hatched a murkrow just over three months ago and she’s been a handful ever since. Though rowdy and a bit on the hyper side, he wouldn’t change her for the world.

The problem was getting his own alone time… He didn’t have that anymore. The second she was alone and not sleeping, she was screaming for him. She hated not knowing that he wasn’t there with her. So she was always either in the same room as him or within eyesight. Avery knew that hatching an egg would bring responsibilities but he never knew it would be like this.

The lack of free time meant he couldn’t do his own private business anymore. Do you know how it feels to go from constant privacy and being able to do your own things to never having that luxury? It hurt… a lot. You get the days where you’re about to lose your mind. He just needed one time and he’d be good for a while again. It’s been three months… three very long months. And he couldn’t take it anymore.

With an agitated groan, Avery decided he would try and put Venn down for an early nap. While she was hyper, she did know that he was the boss and if he said something, she better try. Even if she didn’t go to sleep right away, it would give him time to do his business. “Come on Venn,” he called out to the murkrow. She looked up at him and flew over to him as he held his arm up. “It’s nap time,” he told her.

“Aww… already?” she whined. He nodded as he walked her into the room next to his. It was full of perches and things for her to fly to. If she was extra hyper or having a good day, he’d take her here. She’d always be tired when done. He walked her over to her favorite perch where she flapped onto it then turned to him. The two leaned their heads into each other. “But I’m not sleepy…” she continued whining.

“Just try, okay? Will you do that for me?” he asked her. She nodded.

“Okay…” she continued whining.

“If you can’t sleep you call for me, okay? I’ll read you a story or something,” Avery smiled. The murkrow seemed hesitant but nodded after a few moments. That was good enough for her. After giving her a quick pet, he began backing up and watched as she closed her eyes to try and nap. After he shut the door, Avery made a beeline for his room. Not even bothering to shut the door, he jumped into his computer chair and began fumbling with his belt and had his pants and boxers around his ankles in a matter of seconds.

He opened his internet browser and began searching every porn site he could think of. Clicking the first thing he saw, he let the video load. Avery reached to the side and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid from one of the drawers. He poured a tiny bit of lube into his hands and went to work. The video started with a girl sensually touching herself but quickly changed. Some large pokémon joined in and immediately pinned her to the bed, its massive member showing off to the camera.

At first, Avery was kind of put off from the idea of the girl fucking a pokémon, or vice versa, but he quickly got into it. It could have had something to do with how horny he was or that he was actually into it. Whatever it was, he was finally able to enjoy himself. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and began stroking himself. He wasn’t slow in the slightest. Having a young pokémon around meant that his time could get cut short at any time so he had to be quick about it.

The girl and pokémon wasted no time in going at it. Wanting to match them, Avery jerked at the speed, if not a tiny bit faster, the pokémon humped its human. Being so pent up, Avery felt incredibly good within a few seconds. He remembered how much he missed the feeling of getting off and couldn’t wait to feel that feeling soon once again. 

Without knowing it, Avery wasn’t very quiet with himself either. Not having felt so good in so long, Avery couldn’t help but let out what he thought were subtle moans and grunts. Every few tugs were accompanied by the sound of him exhaling excitedly. He knew noises would risk Venn coming in so he made a note to be quiet but that was going pretty poorly. 

Like he didn’t want to happen, Venn was wide awake. In the other room, she heard her human making these really weird noises. She’d never heard them before and wanted to know what they were. Was her human hurt? Was he sad? Did he miss her? She was scared to think that her human could be hurt in there. She had to go find out. With a flap of her wings, she drifted to the ground and slowly walked to his room.

When she got to his room, she saw him sitting in his chair with his back to the door. She slowly walked closer to not get in trouble and saw him watching something on the screen. She never really understood what computers were but did know they were important to humans. She watched as some other pokémon wrestled the human beneath it. She then peaked up to Avery and saw him touching himself. He didn’t seem hurt… 

Avery had his eyes closed, no longer paying attention to the video. He just needed it to get going. He listened to the girl moaning softly as she was pounded relentlessly. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining being in that pokémon’s position and being the one pounding her. His grip grew tighter and tighter around himself, helping him grow closer to his orgasm. “So good…” he sighed contently.

Venn was curious what he was doing. Neither human looked or sounded like they were hurt and both did say how they felt good so… maybe she could too? In fact, even the pokémon looked happy! Venn wanted to see what was going on so she decided to ask Avery what was going on. She flapped her wings again and flew onto the back of Avery’s chair which startled him. He was brought from his trance as he looked up and saw the murkrow eyeing him curiously.

“V-Venn! I thought I told you it’s nap time!” he yelled as he tried to cover himself. She stayed silent as she jumped from the back of the chair and into his lap and eyed the computer.

“I heard you from my room… You were making noises and I thought you were hurt… I got… scared and had to see if you were okay,” she began explaining to him. She tried to step closer but was stopped by his hands that covered himself. Turning around, she looked up to him. “Then I saw you watching this and… you said you felt good. So I thought maybe I could join? You all look like you’re having fun so maybe I can too? I wanna have fun too!”

“Uh…” he trailed off, his embarrassment growing. How could he do that with her? She was incredibly tiny and fitting into her would be a struggle. Wait, no, how could he even be thinking about that? She was a pokémon! He couldn’t break that bond with her! And she was still a cub! Doing that with her would break that sacred bond they’ve spent so long on building. But… she wanted to… so was it really that bad? Maybe… one time and he’d be good for a long time. He really needed this and she offered.

“Please?” she asked in that same whiny voice. Avery just couldn’t control himself. 

“Okay,” he answered. Though you wouldn’t see it if you didn’t own a bird pokémon, Avery knew she perked up and would be smiling at him if she were able. However, he knew a struggle was inbound. He grabbed the bottle of lube once more and poured more into his hand. He moved his hands away, his member now showing to her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked him.

“Making sure I’m not going to hurt you,” he answered her. She was still curious but nodded. Avery was as lubed as he could be. “Okay, Venn, I want you to relax. You’re going to hurt and that’s not a lie. But you’ll feel good soon.” Avery grabbed onto her and turned the murkrow around so she was facing the screen again. Once more, her attention was fixated on what was happening there. That was good because maybe it would mean she wouldn’t feel too much pain. “Ready?” he asked her.

Venn didn’t answer. She just kept watching the computer. Avery gently lifted her up and lined her small slit up with his hard member. He waited for an answer but one never came. He was at the point of no return. If she said to stop, he would. So with an excited sigh, he tightened his grip around the bird and pushed her down. Her folds began spreading widely to accept him into her. Almost immediately a surprised noise came from Venn who began to fight against him. He whispered she was okay and that she was doing good. She looked down between her legs and saw more and more of him going into her.

“...That hurts… a little…” she whined. Avery knew it would and told her to keep watching the computer.

“Just… keep watching. See… how happy that are?” he asked her. She turned back to the pokémon and human and nodded. More and more of him slid inside. Avery was glad he decided to use even more lube because he was still only barely able to fit Without forcing, Avery knew he was finally at his limit and he was only half in. her insides squeezed him tightly and helped him realize just how much he missed this feeling. 

He sat with her like this for just a minute before pulling her up. He wanted more inside of her and knew with enough time, he’d be there. Just before breaking free, he pushed her back down. Just like earlier, he let out an audible sigh. This time, Venn made one as well. It hurt but it felt… oddly nice. She turned back to him. “W-what was that?”

“Sh…” was all he said back. Venn wanted to know but she trusted her human. He knew what he was doing. So doing as told, she hushed herself save for the tiny moans and squeaks that periodically came. Every time she felt herself slide that tiny bit more down him, her insides would stretch more and more. It hurt more and more but it continued to feel even better. Every so often, she’d wince from the pain but watching the video only excited her more.

Once more Avery leaned back in his seat. He never in a million years dreamed or imagined he’d be doing this with his pokémon. If he knew he’d feel this good to be inside of her, he might have tried to sooner. No, actually he wouldn’t because it wouldn’t have worked. But that’s not to say other things couldn’t have worked. Whatever the case, this was now.

The two sighed contently and quickly became lost in the sea of pleasure. Deeper and deeper he pushed himself. With each thrust, Avery rubbed his hands up and down her sides to soothe any of the pain she may be feeling. He was very pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn’t whining at all. In fact, she was even leaning into him, letting her favorite human in the whole world use her. She liked the pain mixing with the pleasure. 

“This… feels good…” she panted lightly. More and more she stretched until she looked down. Her belly pushed outwards which frightened her. Avery looked down and laughed. Without ceasing his movements, he ran his hands along her belly.

“That’s… good. Just… a lot of stretching…” he told her. She shuddered and nodded to him, hoping he was right. 

“I do… feel full… My tummy is really full!” she yelled out to him. After that tiny bit of shaking, Avery felt a small trail of her juices trickle down his inner leg. Each thrust sent ripples of pleasure through Avery’s body. This was the satisfaction he’d needed for so long. The wait, though he hated it, definitely made him feel absolutely amazing. His mind was quickly becoming blank from how good he felt.

Avery focused on her insides and how each little bump was. He didn’t realize it but he had himself engulfed entirely inside of her. She leaned her head against his belly, no longer able to focus on the video which had already ended. Her sharp claws dug into his legs as she tried to grip onto something. The pain added an odd bit of pleasure to him, something he didn’t expect to be into.

“I feel… weird…” she whimpered. Avery knew what she was saying. Just like the murkrow, he was incredibly close. Being pent up for so long made it incredibly hard to fight back the orgasm. He tried to but gave up that fight almost instantly. He didn’t care about building it up because he knew it was going to be great regardless.

What Avery didn’t expect was for Venn to cum right then and there. He expected it to be that she was close but he was wrong. The second she said she felt weird, her body shook in his grip as her juices came pouring from her young body. Having never experienced such a pleasant feeling before, a loud moan came from the small pokémon. Her voice shook as more and more came free.

The tightness of the pokémon amplified to something that shouldn’t have been possible. Between the sudden vice around him and the feeling of his favorite pokémon shaking on his lap, Avery couldn’t hold back anymore. With one rough slam, he pushed himself as deep as he could inside of her and let loose a torrent of his own seed. Nothing else in the world mattered to him other than his powerful orgasm. Venn’s small body only took in a fraction of his seed where the rest spilled onto the chair beneath them.

“I-It’s so warm!” she yelled out loudly with a series of moans coming right after. Avery’s head hung back as he continued rubbing his hands up and down her small body. She was to thank for this amazing experience. She got him pent up and she got him off. It was like she knew but he knew, deep down, she didn’t realize what was going on. All she knew was that she was feeling good.

The two rode out their orgasms together and came down just the same. They both panted tiredly, Avery moreso than Venn. She leaned into the touches and looked up at him. “Thanks for… helping, Venn…” he told her. She didn’t quite understand what he meant but nodded.

“I’m… super sleepy now. Can we go take a nap together?” she asked him hopefully. A loud yawn came from the small pokémon right after which made him laugh at her. He nodded to her and smiled. “Oh… can we do that again when we wake up?” Avery didn’t expect her to ask that but who was he to deny? No longer would he ever feel pent up. If she wanted it again, he’d be happy to.

“Whenever you’d like.”


End file.
